A conventional lamp light string set in a Christmas light string consists of a lamp bulb, lamp base, lamp holder, multiple electrical conductors, receptacles and/or flasher control. The electrical conductors can be single, double or more wires wound into an electrical circuit.
The distributed conductors can be formed by one, two or more than two electrical conductors, such as provided in the FIG. 4 of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,387 and the FIGS. 1 and 2 of the prior art in this case.
In general, the exemplary electrical conductors are wound in a tree. However, winding and unwinding can be troublesome and monotonous.
Furthermore, such winding and unwinding could lead to tangled up wire cradle after being used for several years. The present invention is an improvement over the problems of the conventional products.